Tyson
|friends = Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Chiron, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Ella (girlfriend), Mrs. O'Leary, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Rainbow, other campers at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, other Cyclopes |enemies = Kronos, Titans, Luke Castellan, Laistrygonian Giants, Matt Sloan, Agrius and Oreius, Typhon, Giants, Polyphemus |type of hero = Heroic Monster }} Tyson is the cyclops son of Poseidon, half brother of Percy Jackson, General of the Cyclops army, the boyfriend of Ella and a character from the Camp Half-Blood book series. He was introduced in the second Percy Jackson and the Olympians book The Sea of Monsters. He was Percy's friend at school, but it was revealed he was a cyclops, and his half-brother. He helped in the Titan War by helping Poseidon forge weapons in Atlantis, and helped lead the war against Typhon. In The Sea of Monsters film adaptation, he was portrayed by Douglas Smith. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' ''The Sea of Monsters'' Tyson first appeared when Percy met him at Meriwether College Prep, the school they both went to. He was told that he was a freak because of his homelessness and his "different" personality, and Percy would always defend him. Because Tyson and Percy were friends, no one else wanted to be associated with them. That day at school, the English teachers had let all the kids have recess without adult supervision in order to simulate a book they had to read called Lord of the Flies. The school bully, Matt Sloan, tried to give Tyson a wedgie, but Tyson became nervous and accidentally sent Matt sailing across the yard into the tire swing. Later during gym class, Tyson asked Percy to watch over him while he got changed, as the other kids would sometimes pick on him. Percy noticed several scars on his back, but never asked about them as he lacked the courage. Once they entered the gym, Matt Sloan made himself and Percy team captains, but picked all the bigger and stronger kids for his team while Tyson ended up on Percy's. Other team members were Corey Bailer, a computer geek; Raj Mandali, the calculus whiz; and six other unknown people. Tyson noticed quickly that the three new kids on Matt's side, Marrow Sucker, Skull Eater, and Joe Bob smelled funny. It is quickly revealed that the three new students were actually Laistrygonian Giants, who started attacking the gym with flaming dodge balls. Just as Percy was about to be hit, Tyson stood in front of him and caught the two dodge balls heading in his direction, which was when Percy discovered that he was immune to fire. He then sent them back at Marrow Sucker and Skull Eater, who were quickly turned to dust. Joe Bob later managed to hit Tyson, sending him sliding against the back wall of the gym. Percy took the giant's attention away from Tyson, but was almost killed before Percy's friend and Athena's daughter Annabeth Chase attacked the monster from behind, taking off her invisibility cap. Annabeth told Percy and Tyson to follow her outside, as she knows they would be blamed for the destruction of the gym. Tyson called Annabeth pretty, which she reacts to with revulsion. Annabeth called on the Gray Sisters' Taxi, but they refused to take Tyson until Annabeth promised extra pay. During the entire ride to Camp Half-Blood, Tyson felt incredibly car sick and almost threw up. Once arriving on Half-Blood Hill, Percy noticed that Clarisse La Rue was defending the camp from Colchis Bulls, which had managed to break into the camp's magical borders. Percy sprung into action, but he told Tyson to stay behind out of fear of him being hurt. However, Percy is quickly put in danger and almost burned alive, when Annabeth told Tyson to save Percy and giving him permission to enter the camp. Tyson stepped in between Percy and the bull, taking the blast of fire. However, he remained unharmed and smashed the head of one bull with his fists. It was then that Annabeth noticed that Percy did not know what Tyson really was. She told him to look at Tyson closely, which Percy did and saw that he only had one eye, meaning he was a Cyclops and that it had been the Mist that made it look like that Tyson had two eyes. Tyson is then introduced to Chiron, who was fired after the poisoning of Thalia's Tree. Tyson called Chiron a pony, which he took mild offense to and had to repeatedly tell the young Cyclops that he was a centaur. Then, during dinner, Tyson is forced to sit at the head table with the new camp director, Tantalus. When trying to find a place to place the monster, a hologram of a trident appeared above his head, meaning Poseidon had claimed him. Percy then made the connection that Tyson was his half-brother. Percy did not take this well, feeling that he went from a real hero at camp to the laughing stock of the camp. He would even try and distance himself from Tyson and say he was like a distant relative whenever Tyson was not around. This eventually lead to a fight with Annabeth while building a chariot, resulting in Percy and Annabeth building separate chariots instead of one like they had planned. Tyson used his knowledge of forging, which he had learned from Charles Beckendorf, to help Percy make the chariot while Percy calmed the horses. During the actual race, Tyson was Percy's protector, using a large club to scare away any other drivers who got to close, but his large weight slowed it down. They eventually lost the race, thanks to an attack by Stymphalian Birds. That night, Hermes made Tyson think that Percy was calling for help, but it was only a trick to lure him to Percy so that he, Annabeth, and Percy could get on the Princess Andromeda in order to search for the Golden Fleece in order to heal Thalia's tree. Poseidon helped by sending them a pod of Hippocampus and Tyson named his Rainbow. The climbed on board and found rooms to sleep in overnight. Once waking and finding that the ship had monsters on board, they tried to escape, but heard Hermes' evil son and Annabeth's childhood friend Luke Castellan (who had poisoned Thalia's tree and wanted the Golden Fleece to revive Kronos) talking to someone. Tyson used his abilities to mimic what he heard, but this upsets Annabeth greatly. However, Luke quickly caught on to them and sent Agrius and Oreius to capture them, who together were able to hold off Tyson. After discovering that Tyson was allied with Percy and Annabeth, Luke was surprised that Annabeth of all people would want to be allied with a Cyclops. The trio managed to escape the ship when they separated the bear twins and Tyson fought them off before sailing off in a life boat with Percy and Annabeth. While hiding from Luke and the coast guard in the James River Safehouse, Percy asked Tyson to look for donuts in the wilderness so he could talk to Annabeth alone. Tyson went outside and found a Monster Doughnut shop. Annabeth recognized this as a sign of a hydra being born, and it soon appeared and attacked them. They are only saved when Clarisse (who had been sent by Tantalus to look for the Golden Fleece) appeared in the CSS Birmingham to kill the hydra with fire. Tyson was invited on board with the others as they sailed toward the Sea of Monsters. While passing by one of the entrances past Charybdis and Scylla, then engines started to overheat and Tyson went down to give the ship more power. Being immune to heat, he managed to give the ship more power while holding it together long enough for the ship to get through before it exploded. When Annabeth and Percy land on an island, Annabeth explained that Tyson could have survived, but it was half-hearted and Percy felt great guilt about the way he had treated Tyson. Tyson however managed to survive the explosion and Rainbow saved him. The two then followed Percy all around the Sea of Monsters until they arrived on the island of a Cyclops named Polyphemus (who was in possession of the Golden Fleece). He then tossed a rock, which landed in Polyphemus' throat, causing him to choke while he was about to crush Percy. Being a Cyclops, Polyphemus' Sheep did not attack Tyson while he went to grab the Golden Fleece, but became restless as he lead them away from the others so they could get to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Polyphemus returned and called Tyson a traitor to his kind. Tyson said he was not and Polyphemus was not his kind. He then helped Percy fight the Cyclops by swatting away boulders and fending him off. Tyson eventually pushed Polyphemus onto the beach before swimming for the ship. However, because Clarisse kept insulting Polyphemus, he managed to sink the ship with a rock, but the Hippocampi arrived to bring them back to Florida. Once they all noticed that Thalia's Tree would be dead soon as time passed differently in the Sea of Monsters, Tyson pulled out the money in his bag and gave it to Clarisse to fly back to camp alone, like it said in the prophecy. A moment later, Luke ambushed the group with Agrius trying to attack Tyson, but Tyson pushed him aside. Luke then told Percy to call Tyson off or Oreius would bash Annabeth and Grover. Tyson stopped fighting, but was carried off when the Party Ponies ambushed Luke's army and took them to their own camp before taking them to Camp Half-Blood. Once back at Camp Half-Blood, Tyson helped Percy and Annabeth on their chariots for the next race and gave Percy a Wristwatch Shield to protect himself from the other racers. After returning the Golden Fleece to camp, the other demigods treated Tyson like a hero and Percy dedicated his win in the race to Tyson. Tyson later said his goodbyes to Percy, as he had been offered an internship at the Underwater Forges Of The Cyclopes. With the war coming, Poseidon needed him to help make weapons for the Olympians. Tyson walked to the beach and headed down below the ocean on Rainbow. ''The Titan's Curse'' Six months later, Tyson appears briefly in the Underwater Forges Of The Cyclopes. Percy had sent Tyson an Iris message to see how things were going in the forges. However, when he asked how Annabeth was, Percy did not tell him she had been captured. He attempted to hug Percy through an Iris Message, but it did not work. Later, Percy sent Tyson another Iris Message and he told Percy that he was coming to camp the next summer. ''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' The following year, Percy comes back to Camp Half-Blood to find Tyson already there cleaning the room for inspection (with a couple perks too: a metal flock of hippocampi, undersea plants that glow and scrubbed anemone that gleam in the light) and had mended Percy's shield. He greets Percy with a rib-crushing bear hug. Annabeth leads the quest into the Labyrinth, and is very excited since this is her first time leading one, and one of her dreams (along with being an architect). She broke the rule of only two companions on a quest, by choosing Percy, Grover, and Tyson. Annabeth descends into the Labyrinth with Percy, Grover, and Tyson to find a way to stop Kronos' evil forces from entering the borders of Camp Half-Blood by searching for its inventor, Daedalus. As they go into the Labyrinth, they face many dangers. Tyson then finds Briares, the Hundred-Handed One, but is disappointed to find out he is afraid of Kampê and refuses to fight. They split up and Tyson follows Grover who goes a different direction in search of Pan. They all reunite and flee the Labyrinth after the help of Rachel and Daedalus (or Quintus). The fight begins the Camp is in danger and all seems lost until Briares, Daedalus, and the hellhound Mrs. O'Leary to help fight, once again all seems lost until Grover unleashes the cry of Panic, greatly disrupting — but not ending — the Battle. ''The Last Olympian'' Tyson meets with Percy again when he wakes up in Poseidon's palace after the explosion of the Princess Andromeda. Tyson finds Percy in the water, and consoles him when Percy learns about Beckendorf. He seems to want to fight in the battle and is sad because he has to work in the armory. When Percy leaves he states "Good-bye brother don't let monsters kill you dead!" When Tyson and a few other Cyclopes are having lunch, the armory wall explodes and a dozen Cyclops are blown in. Before he can help them, they turn to silt. He grabs a club from a fallen Cyclops and charges, saying an unintelligible phrase, as he has peanut butter in his mouth. It is known that he was supposed to say, "For Poseidon!" but, he said "PE-TAH-BUH" instead. The other Cyclopes in the armory, because they did not understand him, used the war cry, "PEANUT BUTTER!" Poseidon states that is a "strange battle cry". After this event, Poseidon comments that he is a good fighter, and lets him lead the army of Cyclopes that helped defeat Typhon, the gods' greatest enemy. Rainbow the Hippocampus asks for Tyson when he comes to take Percy to camp. On Olympus, Tyson is promoted to general of the Cyclops army, and given a new club, which he calls "Stick!". ''The Heroes of Olympus'' ''The Lost Hero'' Taking place four months after The Last Olympian, Tyson is mentioned by Annabeth that along with Grover and the Hunters of Artemis, is looking for Percy after he goes missing. ''The Son of Neptune'' Tyson is searching for Percy along with Mrs. O'Leary﻿. He appears twice in Percy's dreams, once when he is searching and wonders why Percy's scent is getting farther away and the next when Percy tells Tyson to find a harpy named Ella and go to Camp Jupiter to wait for him. When Percy returns, he whistles for Mrs. O'Leary and the three appear. During the reunion, Tyson and Ella show some affection for each other and Tyson tells Percy that she is really pretty. Tyson then agrees to join the fight and puts on a Camp Jupiter banner so that the Romans will not consider him an enemy like the rest of the evil Cyclopes. He even manages to knock out Ma Gasket, who is confused by the Greek Cyclops. Tyson offers to help Percy fight the giant Polybotes, but Percy claims he will be fine. Tyson is later seen celebrating the victory in the mess hall with Ella and consuming peanut butter sandwiches at an alarming rate. The next day during the Senate meeting, Tyson sees the Argo II coming and goes out to meet it. ''The Mark of Athena'' Tyson is recognized by Annabeth as a familiar face along with Mrs. O'Leary, something she is happy about. Tyson waves at her enthusiastically and Annabeth deduces that he and the hellhound are in good spirits. Later, while Percy, Annabeth, Jason Grace (son of Jupiter), Piper McLean (daughter of Aphrodite), Leo Valdez (son of Hephaestus), Hazel Levesque (daughter of Pluto), Frank Zhang (son of Mars), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano (daughter of Bellona) and Octavian (legacy of Apollo) discuss the Prophecy of Seven, Tyson, followed by Ella and Mrs. O'Leary, interrupts their meeting to inform Percy that Ella did not want to go on the Argo II. Annabeth, once again, is happy to see them as they warm her heart calling Tyson family. Ella spots the demigod and recites a prophecy much to Octavian's amazement. Annabeth quickly dismisses the idea and tells Tyson to take Ella and Mrs. O'Leary someplace else. Reyna agrees and the Cyclops shadow-travels away. On the Argo II, following the attack on New Rome, Percy tells his companions that he sent Tyson an Iris-message, telling him to head to Camp Half-Blood. When they reach the Atlantic Ocean, Chiron tells Annabeth and Piper through a dream vision that Tyson, Ella, and Mrs. O'Leary had arrived safely, and, if necessary, Tyson could summon the Cyclops army to the camp's defense. ''The House of Hades'' Tyson is mentioned by Grover to be dating Ella. ''The Blood of Olympus'' When Camp Half-Blood detects the arrival of Reyna, Nico (son of Hades) and satyr Coach Hedge nearby, they send Tyson and Ella to greet them. The two travel on Tyson's old friend Rainbow. Tyson is able to trick Venus' son Michael Kahale with Octavian's voice and subdue him. After exchanging news, Reyna has Tyson and Ella take Coach Hedge back to camp on Rainbow. Tyson later fights in the final battle. After its over, Tyson promises to help reconstruct the Sibylline Books which Ella has memorized. Relationships Love Interests Ella Tyson and Ella meet at the end of The Son of Neptune. Tyson takes a liking to her and blushes whenever she's mentioned. Tyson likes being friends with Ella despite the fact that she's a harpy and he's a Cyclopes and Son of Poseidon. Tyson states that Ella is pretty and seems to spend a lot of time with her. In The House of Hades, Grover states that Ella and Tyson are dating and she comes with him to help in the Blood of Olympus. Friends Rainbow = Tyson meets Rainbow, the hippocampus or "fish pony" as he calls them when he, Percy, and Annabeth embark for the cruise ship the Princess Andromeda. Tyson is upset that Rainbow (the name he gave the sea creature) cannot follow them on board, but is convinced they will see each other again. Rainbow followed Tyson all the way to the Sea of Monsters and rescued him when the CSS Birmingham exploded. Tyson and Rainbow then went looking for Annabeth and Percy, eventually finding their way to Polyphemus' Island. When Tyson called him for help, Rainbow came immediately with friends to carry Percy, Tyson, Grover, Clarisse and Annabeth to safety. Rainbow later reappeared to carry Tyson to the underwater Cyclops forges. After The Sea of Monsters, they meet at various instances throughout the course of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Most notably, Tyson is able to get Rainbow to carry him and Ella to a yacht where Reyna, Nico and Coach Hedge were. Rainbow is shown to either have stayed close or Tyson has the ability to summon him as Rainbow carried Tyson, Ella and Coach Hedge back at Tyson's request. |-| Grover Underwood = Tyson knows Grover through Percy, but they did not feel comfortable around each other, due to Grover being scared of Cyclopes and Tyson sneezing from Grover's hair. However, while in the Labyrinth, Tyson goes with Grover to help protect him while they search for the lost god Pan. After this quest, the two seem to be on better terms with each other, but show little interaction after the events of The Battle of the Labyrinth. |-| Charles Beckendorf = When Tyson was first allowed at Camp Half-Blood, Beckendorf was one of the first demigods to actually accept Tyson. Beckendorf's father, Hephaestus, uses Cyclopes in his forges and Beckendorf offered to teach Tyson how to become a blacksmith at the camp's forges. |-| Annabeth Chase = Tyson became infatuated with Annabeth the first time they met. While he thinks Annabeth is pretty, she initially treated him harshly because she had a prejudice against all Cyclopes mainly because a Cyclopes had once captured her and nearly killed her friends. However, after Tyson supposedly sacrificed himself to save the crew of the CSS Birmingham, Annabeth feels bad for the way she had treated him up until that point and admits he is not like other Cyclopes. When they are reunited, she is much kinder to him. Later during The Titan's Curse, after Annabeth is kidnapped and Percy calls Tyson while he is working in the underwater forges and Tyson asks how Annabeth is. Percy had to lie to Tyson and told him she was fine. Once Tyson learns the truth, he is overjoyed that Annabeth was rescued safely. Annabeth also trusted Tyson enough to bring him with her to the Labyrinth, even if it broke the sacred rule of only three people per quest. |-| Mrs. O'Leary = Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson get along very well, as Tyson is the only person that Mrs. O'Leary can play with without worrying about hurting him. During The Son of Neptune, the two team up in order to find Percy, who at the time was missing. Family Poseidon = While growing up on the streets, Tyson would pray to Poseidon for help and a friend. After Tyson arrives at Camp Half-Blood, Poseidon claims Tyson as his son which earns him a lot of ridicule but excites him as it brings him and Percy together. He later tells Percy that he believes Poseidon answered his prayer by sending him a brother. Poseidon later visits Tyson in his dreams and invites him to work in the Cyclops forges, an offer which he takes. Poseidon is very protective of his son, much to Tyson's dismay. While Tyson wants to help his father fight Oceanus in The Last Olympian, Poseidon keeps him in the forges to make weapons. Poseidon does, however, allow him to help in the fight against Typhon and even leads the charge. |-| Percy Jackson = Percy and Tyson knew each other before they knew they were related as they went to the same school. Percy would try and protect him from bullies, but would never look at Tyson directly. Unknown to Percy, Tyson's presence had been shielding him from monsters all year. When Laistrygonian Giants attack, Tyson protects Percy selflessly. After they found out they were related, Percy felt a bit ashamed of his new brother and wondered how they could be related. It was not until the ship they were on exploded that Percy began to think of Tyson as a brother. Tyson had tried to fix the ship by trying to fix the engine, but the ship exploded and Tyson was separated from Percy and Annabeth, Percy thinking he had sacrificed himself to save them. When they are reunited, Percy is happy and over the series, Percy treats him like a real brother and has come to accept even his bear hugs. Even when apart, the two remain in touch and Tyson is always happy to spend time with his brother and help him in whatever way he can. At one point, he tells Percy that after his hard life on the streets, he prayed to Poseidon for a friend and Poseidon sent him a brother which he is very happy about.. Gallery Images Tyson.jpg Tyson Movie.jpg|Tyson in the Sea of Monsters Movie Trivia *Despite being a teenager, Tyson has the mind of a young child. Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Brutes Category:Victims Category:Mutants Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Inventors Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Mythology Category:Selfless Category:Related to Villain Category:Optimists Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Fighter